Not like Other Girls
by youlittledevul
Summary: Nick falls in love with a girl that HATES the Jonas Brothers. Will she fall for him or just let him down? Or...will she find a deep love for him over time.... NICKxOTHER CHARACTER
1. I won what?

**Not like Other girls: Chapter 1**

"OH MY GOD BRIDGE LOOK AT THIS!" screamed Laura holding out the latest issue of Popstar!

Bridget pushed it away, "Ew, get that away from me."

Laura rolled her eyes at her friend and threw the magazine into a corner in her room. "You know, you will like them eventually. It'll just keep building inside you until one day you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know until one day I'm gonna scream out to the world that I love The Jonas Brothers. You've been saying that! It's not happening."

Laura sighed ,"Why don't you like them Bridget? Do really hate them that much?"

Bridget got up and walked over to her best friend's magazine pile.

"Look at this Laura! YOU are obsessed and that is not healthy", she said playfully pushing her friend.

Laura laughed and walked over to the door. "Whatever, come on lets go."

Bridget and Laura had been best friends since 1st grade and Laura was obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, especially Joe. Bridget on the other hand…didn't care for them at all. She couldn't stand how they were on every single front page of every magazine all the time. She thought they were a bit over rated and preferred sticking to reading her books instead of getting caught up in the drama of celebrities.

After going to the mall Laura came home to find her mom at the door excitedly calling out to Laura.

"What happened, Ma?" Laura asked throwing down her shopping bags.

"Laura! Did you happen to enter a contest to win backstage passes to a Jonas Brother concert?"

"Well, yeah but it was a long time ago. I'm sure they picked a winner by now."

"No, No, No sweetheart! You won! While Bridge and you were at the mall a man called saying that you entered a sweepstakes. You won 2 concert tickets along with backstage passes!" her mom said hugging her.

Laura was shocked, speechless, overwhelmed with happiness. Then she let out the most piercing scream ever.

"AHH! I GOTTA GO CALL BRIDGET! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?! HOW WILL I DO MY HAIR? WHEN IS IT?!OH GOSH!" Laura ran up the stairs and dialed Bridget's number as fast as possible.

B: Hello?

L:AHHHHH!

B: What's wrong?!

L: JUST WON JONAS BROTHER TICKETS! BACKSTAGE PASS! JOE JONAS! NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT!

B: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Laura. Now you can finally meet Joe!

L: Yeah, except I got 2 passes. You gotta go with me Bridge! Even though you don't like them. Just be there to hold me down when Joe comes out.

B: Well, alright. I don't want you to get in trouble, sometimes I think you might actually attack that boy.

L: haha shut up! I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow. We can discuss this more.

B: Oh joy! See you tomorrow.

L: Bye!

Laura got off the phone and opened up her closet searching for the perfect outfit for Saturday.

**This is a short chapter but it's just to start it off. Anyone like it? Leave reviews! **


	2. The Concert

**Not like other girls: Chapter 2**

Laura rummaged through her closet the day of the concert, frantically looking for an outfit. The door bell rang, she figured it was Bridget, she was coming over to help her and to of course show Laura her own outfit.

"Hey!" Bridget said with a smile on her face.

_Hmm, I bet that girl loves the Jonas Brothers and is hiding it inside. _

"HELP ME!" Laura yelled pulling her up into her room.

Once they got in the room Bridget looked around, there were so many clothes on the floor it looked like her closet exploded.

"I CAN'T EVEN FIND ON OUTFIT AND THE CONCERT IS LIKE 1 MINUTE AWAY!" Laura screeched holding a boot in her hand.

Bridget took the boot out of her friends hand and pulled the sock off her leg.

"First, lets look at the pants or skirt you want to wear. It's sorta going to be hot out, but once we get into the arena it'll be normal temperature. So how about this?" Bridget asked holding up a pair of Capri's.

"Ew, no. my mom bought those for me at a flea market!" Laura grabbed the pair of Capri's and threw them across the room. "Show me what your gonna wear Bridge."

Bridget got her bag and unzipped it.

"Alright, well I'm going to wear these jeans along with my black flip flops." She said holding up a pair of medium dark skinny jeans.

"Nice, Nice." Laura commented nodding her head, "what else?"

"Then since I don't want to be cold I'm wearing this shirt." Laura held up a Black V-neck shirt.

"Isn't that sort of plain though?" Laura asked.

"Well I am going to be wearing their pin like you told me to…plus I have my bag and I'm wearing my white and pink heart belt."

"ugh that ugly bag…" Laura muttered.

"what?"

Laura went over to her drawer ,"Ohh, nothing. I just said I think I know what to wear."

She pulled out a light blue tank top that flowed out. It wasn't to low or to high and it perfect for tonight. Along with that she pulled out a short jean skirt.

"That looks nice, how are you going to do your hair?" Asked Bridget.

"I was thinking I'm just going to put it up in a pony tail. How about you?"

"Nothing, just keep it this way."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I still think you should get highlights Bridge."

"No! I like my hair the way it is."

Bridget had curly dirty blonde hair that flowed down her back. On the other hand, Laura had brown hair with highlights of red and blonde. Her mom was a hair stylist and her hair was always changing. Right how It had a layered look that went past her shoulders about 2 inches.

"Whatever, I think we should start getting ready." Laura said walking out of the room to leave Bridget to get changed.

After the two girls got changed, they headed downstairs.

"I'm soo excited!" Laura squealed.

"Girls, the limo is picking you up in about 5 minutes. Are you all ready?" Laura's mom asked.

The girls replied in unison. They were also excited to go into a limo, they both never been in one and this was going to be the first time ever.

Laura's mom can over to them and hugged then tightly, "Aw now look at my babies, all grow up and looking gorgeous."

Bridget giggled, "we're only 14!"

Just after her mom said that, the doorbell rang. A middle aged guy came to the door. He had on regular clothes and had glasses.

He extended his hand out to Laura and Bridget, "hello girls! I'm Mr. Jonas and you two must be our winners for the meet and greet sweepstakes!"

The girls shook his hand, Laura was in shock that The Jonas's Brother's dad was in her house, talking to her.

Mr. Jonas continued, "The boys are so happy to meet you girls! They've been antsy on the tour bus lately getting into all sorts of trouble, maybe you can party then out tonight.

"I'd like to 'party' Joe out alllll night long if ya know what I mean…" Laura whispered to Bridget.

"What's that?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"oh um, nothing." Laura replied obviously embarrassed.

Mr. Jonas chuckled and opened the front door. "The limo is open, just go right in and make your selves comfortable. I'll be in the front with the driver so you girls have some privacy!"

Bridget and Laura headed over to the limo and got in. It was really nice in there. The seats were leather and so soft to sit in and there were two TV screens in there. It was big enough for then to even lye down.

"Oh my god! IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS! Only 30 minutes to go till we get there!' Laura whispered.

After what seemed like a 5 hour drive, they finally got there. Mr. Jonas was really nice and friendly escorting the girls where they needed to be. He led them to their seats. It was right smack in the middle of the floor, they were close enough to touch them if they put their hands out! More and more people started piling in until the whole arena was filled with screaming girls, and even some boys too.

The lights started dimming and the girls both knew that pretty soon the Jonas Brothers would finally be coming out. When they came out, the lights went out and were replaced with flashing strobe lights. Nick, Joe and Kevin all took their place on the stage and the whole arena was full of screaming, and people holding up thousands of signs and glow sticks. They announced their first song which was "Hold on" followed by "When you look me in the eyes" and the whole rest of their album. Everything was going great. Bridget was actually enjoying herself, she found out that she really liked their music! Laura was freaking out the most though, ever since she got to touch Joe's hand.

The girls really didn't want the fun to end, but sadly the concert was over before they knew it.

"That was so good! I can't believe its over…" Laura cried, looking longingly at the stage where Joe once stood.

"Hey, at least we get to actually MEET them though!"

"Yeah! But we need to find Mr. Jonas now!" Laura said looking around.

"I really liked the music though! I'm going to go buy the CD at the souvenir stand!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom, meet back here then." replied Laura.

"Ok."

Bridget set off to the stand. At first she couldn't find it, but then she saw it and bought her CD. She slipped it into her purse and walked back to the spot that Laura and her were at.

When she got there, there were people standing all around it.

"Um, maybe this _isn't_ where we sat…" Bridget said to herself.

She set off in search for the bathroom next in hopes that Laura would still be there.

It took 15 minutes to get through the crowds and into the restroom section, but no sight of Laura.

_Just great! I lost my best friend in this big thing!_

Bridget figured she'd better look for Mr. Jonas and tell him what happened. After 30 minutes of looking, Bridget gave up. She sat next to the stage where there was some kind of door, maybe Laura would see her since she was in the way front of the arena.

Just then, Bridget felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Nick Jonas standing there.

**Should I update it? LEAVE REVIEWS IF SOOO!**


End file.
